


San Buena

by Sachiko07



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Even more - Fandom, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Star Wars - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: GAY KAWOSHIN TRIGGERS APOCALYPSE, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, based on real life, but not very edgy, evangelion refrences left and right, has so many characters from so many things, if it is a major fandom it WILL SHOW UP, literally its all on the west coast lol, this is a trainwreck, yuuri forgets the banquet 2k18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiko07/pseuds/Sachiko07
Summary: In 2020, following the third impact, Yuuri Katsuki wakes up in a small town with little to no recollection of the past months. Reborn into a world that is entirely fantasy oriented and seeing all these characters from fiction, How is he going to react to his idol showing up suddenly in this topsy-turvy world?Or the semi dungeons and dragons au that I guarantee no one wanted at ALL.I am sure this work is not very popular, but this work will be on hiatus due to the beta.





	San Buena

**Author's Note:**

> I had a prophetic dream about this, so I suppose it's fate. No one is going to read this soooo...  
> (If you do have a nice day my dude/lady/other) It looked much longer on the google doc, and I have prewritten other chapters already.

201X

Outside of Red House, New york

“It worked!” the woman exasperatedly sputtered. Her life’s work, finally complete. Her rich black hair tied up in a messy bun, from the last 48 hours of hard work. She straightened her red glasses, and id card on her sweaty lab coat. The previously empty warehouse was filled with people and animals. There was a large, grey raccoon like creature with a leaf umbrella, and a confused man who kept calling for his brother sam, whom he tried so hard to protect. Two men, one with grey hair and the other with black leaned into each others touch, happy to make history. A disgruntled british man climbed into a blue phone booth and left, Not this world again. 

She scuttled up to a stage where she cried, “Listen you all! You were not real, but I have made you so! Be free!”  
The resulting chaos was unimaginable. The fallout of the worst plan ever. Creatures of all kind ran. It was enough to deafen a person, however, it did not. Reuniting families and friends, while others fought with little animals. Among the screams and footsteps there was a child. He was short for his age, and thin. He stood there, touching his throat relieved as something… wasn’t there. He whispered a name. Then louder. Then he was yelling it. All alone in a warehouse, abandoned even by the creator of the machine that brought him here. He began to cry, from his deep blue eyes. He waited.  


But then, he saw white. White hair, white shirt, red eyes. He ran to the other boy, and was tackled in hugs and kisses, and the silent whisper of, I am back, I missed you so much, I could never truly leave you for so long my beloved. But good things never last. Unbeknownst to them, this relationship wasnt forbidden. The world didn't deserve the holy joining of Adam and Eve (even in this case of Adam and Steve). But they melted into each other, into a orange yellow blood. White crosses lined in green sprouted from all living beings. The earth became one.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was chapter one. Suggestions welcome as heck! Also, if you can find the city this is based on, I highly recommend you visit. Have a nice day! ( I am going on vacation soon, and I will not be able to update for about two weeks. So hold tight!)


End file.
